The Village Hidden in the Night
by Frostyx3
Summary: We all know how the Chunnin exams went,the rookie nine are all sent in,Sound and the Sand invade,deaths,and the defection of Sasuke.Now what if, there was another village involved where they sent their own team of unique genin.What would change...


**This is just another story idea i had. I first started out wondering how a ninja who was an arccher would survive in the ninja world where you don't see many of those. I started expanding the idea and came up with other characters. I got the idea from the game Dragon Nest from nexon because I really like that game. You might see later on that my cahracter, the archer is heavily based on the archer in the game. I will post pictures of my ocs on my profile. Thanks for trying this story out!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Dragon Nest. All rights reserved to those who own them! .**

Prologue

If a lone traveler, ninja, or even a random passerby, were to stumble across the nation wide Village hidden in the Leaves, one may find themselves with a curious sight. The Village Hidden in the Leaves was quite a busy place, with merchants calling out prices, travelers wandering the town, ninjas patrolling and walking down the streets, but today if you watched closely, you would have been able to see a considerate amount of ninja that were patrolling the city. To mere civilians who didn't even find the increase of ninja strange, it wouldn't have aroused any attention if a hawk flew across the sky, heading to the hokage tower at this moment.

On second thought, it had probably caught the attention of a few individuals including one silver haired, one eyed man who was casually leaning against a tree with a book not suitable for children in his hands. Peering at the sky with an uninterested gaze, Kakashi Hatake, the man of a thousand jutsus, and one of the three(four) sharingans left, snapped his perverted book shut and shoved himself off the tree."Is it really that time of year again?" Kakashi thought to himself.

Calling out to his three students, one dressed in navy and white, another in red who had startling pink hair, and the other with a bright neon jumpsuit that was orange. He sighed, his team was clearly an eyesore to everyone around them.

"What is it Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura the pink haired girl or as some would say the pink haired banshee asked.

"Ah," Kakashi looked at the sky again then back to his students. "I'm going to have to cut this training session short. You see, I have somewhere to go right now,"

"What!" Naruto, the blonde headed done cried out, "You just got here! What do you mea-" Naruto screamed but was cut off by Sakura.

"You Baka!" Sakura screeched, hitting Naruto on the head. "Show some respect!"

The third and final member, Sasuke Uchiha merely grunted at his senseis words and turned his head at his teammates. "By this rate I will never be strong enough to defeat Itachi. The dobe and Sakura are not helping"

"Yes, well anyway," Kakashi eye smiled, "I will have to be going so why don't you guys go off to eat or something and we will meet at the same time and place tomorrow." before any of his students could object or start yelling, the infamous copy ninja shuishin out and arrived in the hokage office promptly 10 minutes late.

Team 7 wandered around the village hidden in the leaves,two of the three members noticing the busier state of their home. Although, their village was far from being the only ones preparing for the upcoming event. Far away in a village that not many know of, were four people, four people who were prepared to leave their village in a journey to another. These four come from the unspoken village of the village hidden in the Night and were the first participants to ever be sent to the exams from their village.

Chapter 1 Arrival

"Are we ready to head out?" one of the four teenagers assembled outside a village entrance asked. She had dark hair that looked violet in the light with clear blue eyes that took in everything around her. At almost 14 years of age, she was already 5 foot 5 and looked much older than she really was. Dressed in a dark blue sleeveless top trimmed in gold which flowed out and a skirt in the same style, it was not a mystery that she was considered very pretty. She wore the same color shoes with shin guards on her calves that had gold designs and trim like the anbu had. She had also had the same style arm guards. As a ninja, you would expect for her to be wearing some kid of holster, but she was an exception for instead, on her back was a golden quiver and bow. A gold circlet with blue jewels adorned her head with a moon design in the center jewel. This was Dawn, a skilled Hunter/Ranger bowman.

"I'm thinking that we should probably head out now. If we forgot anything it's not like we have much time to spare." the second of the four spoke up. She was also a teenage girl with blood red choppy hair that covered one of her mysterious eyes. Most of her mid back layered length hair was obscured from view by a hooded black robe that shone red in the light and stopped at her waist. The sleeves billowed out and stopped 3/4 of her arm. She had worn black anbu style pants and standard black shoes. On her hands were gray gloves/gauntlets that had three sharp 5 inch claws that protruded from the area her knuckles would be. On her left fore arm was a tattoo of her village symbol that was a blood red moon with intricate swirls and designs inside and two swirls outside the moon on opposite sides At almost 14 years of age, same as Dawn, Rose was 5 foot five and looked very intimidating to those around her.

The third member of the group of four, a 14 year old boy that stood at 5 foot 7 with jet black hair that seemed to look blue in the light and ice blue eyes spoke up. "We have a week to get to Konoha and it is about five days distance from here." he hefted a large sword with intricate designs on the black blade with a dark blue handle that had a golden symbol of a moon, his home village symbol, onto a strap on his back. Straightening up, he dusted off his clothes which consisted of a royal blue open cloak jacket with a hood lined in white that cinched at the waist because of his leather belt and had a little flare. A small silver chain connected the two sides of the jacket at the very top. He had on a white shirt underneath and black anbu like pants that were cut off by white shin guards that had the similar gold designs as his sister, Dawn had. His arms were adorned with the similar guards and had on dark blue shoes.

"What are we waiting for then?" the final member of the group called out, already about five feet ahead of the rest of the group. He had a mischievous glint in his eye and a small smirk. He was the only one carrying no weapon for he was his own weapon. As a taijutsu master in training, Jace, carried no weapon but he did have his weights if he ever wanted to throw something at an enemy. Similar to Rock Lee of Konoha that he would meet later on, Jace had built up amazing speed and strength which were because of his dark gray and black leg and arm "warmers". He wore a brown collared shirt that was open at the top and black anbu pants with dark shoes that had steel in the sole, toe and heel. On one hand was a black fingerless glove with a metal plate that had the symbol of his home village, a moon with intricate carvings in it.

The four turned towards each other and a unspoken signal was given out for they immediately dispersed into to the already darkening night.

The journey from the Village of the Night to the Village of the Leaves consisted of five days of running with breaks at a medium speed. The four members of the team from the mysterious Hidden Village of the Night had finally arrived at the grand gates of Konoha.

Jace let out a long whistle as he stared at the enourmous gates before him, "Damn, those are some pretty big walls," Rose, Alec, and Dawn agreed as they started to walk towards the small desk that was occupied by two people.

"Stop right there," the chunnin at the desk spoke, standing up. "I'm going to need some identification and reason as to why you are here,"

Dawn took out their pass cards and replied, "We are the team from the Hidden Village of the Night coming to participate for the upcoming chunnin exams.

"Is that so," the second chunnin at the desk inquired. "We haven't heard of any word from that village in quite the while! Many thought it had collapsed and there were no survivors."

"Well, you listen here," Rose started, getting a little annoyed, "Our Village is up and running, but you cannot blame us if we wanted some privacy to build up on strength. We are a hidden village you know." Rose finished, emphasizing hidden in her last sentence.

"Whoah, no need to get angry," the first chunnin spoke, "You guys are all set, just go on through and check in to a hotel. The exams will start in about a week from now, I wish you luck." The four walked through oversized gates and were finally greeted with the hustle and bustle of Konoha. The village was unique and had beautiful architects especially the hokage mountain. While in the middle of looking around at the new village, they were interrupted by a loud shout. Turning their heads, they saw a ninja with the weirdest outfit on, a black cat suit with a mummy on his back. He was holding up a small kid with a ridiculously long scarf while a blonde haired ninja in a orange jumpsuit ran over to him. "Oi, Brat! That hurt," the ninja in the cat suit yelled, "You are gonna get it now."

**That's the first chapter and I hope its somewhat interesting. i apologize for all the mistakes and if i spelled anaything Wrong! I would appreciate some sort of feedback!**


End file.
